Forum talk:Election Debate
Are the times in UTC or UTC -9? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, UTC. I remember thinking I needed to add that information when I made the page. --Semyon 07:41, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Also in what order do the openings statements begin? alphabetical according to party or something else? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) You can add your opening statement whenever you wish. There's not going to be a set order, for the sake of simplicity. --Semyon 07:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :So.. What do we actually need to state in the opening statement? Just the general idea of the plans? --OuWTB 10:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, why Uncle Oos and all his CCPL buddies would be great fellows to have in Congress, that kind of thing. --Semyon 10:12, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, just look at 'em records I'd say :o --OuWTB 10:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, say that then. I'd advise you to flesh it out a bit though. :P --Semyon 10:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: :o --OuWTB 11:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) OK, I wrote the questions! Remember to add statements, everyone. --Semyon 10:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I hadn't even seen there was a word limit :o --OuWTB 11:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Heh, yours was fine. Half our viewers tuned out by the time you got to office employee Margareth, though. --Semyon 11:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : :o You talkin' bad 'bout me speech? :'( --OuWTB 12:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::It didn't have enough about you shutin' your gun. :( --Semyon 12:41, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I ain' gone shute me gun if you say so :o --OuWTB 12:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll view the debate as a failure if this doesn't happen. --Semyon 13:03, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should have a bomb threat during the debate? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Semyon: Y'r a failure y'rsilf. I'm gon' shute ya if ye don' the heck shut up. :o --OuWTB 16:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@TM: If you want to bring the bomb yourself, sure. :P --Semyon 16:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hype! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing to do so far... I'm glad I didn't get up early for this. You can answer the questions, in case that wasn't clear. :P --Semyon 09:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::AND HOFFMANN KICKS OFF WITH HIS ANSWER :O Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) It's a pity you didn't invite OSB or RTP. Sure that'd make a nice debate :P --OuWTB 13:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I want Anna Maria to be in a debate - probably not one moderated by me, though. --Semyon 13:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Hahah, you should put those three together: "small parties debate" :P --OuWTB 13:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) This is extremely fun. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Shouldn't we give the moderator a name? :o Paul West's still in between jobs :P --OuWTB 16:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I've been out this weekend, when I get back around 12, I'll start commenting properly and adding to this debate more than I have. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. I think your level of participation thus far has been more than adequate though. --Semyon 09:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) State courts Scratch that out. That was the user speaking and not the character. HORTON11: • 19:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Can you clarify? --Semyon 09:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes it's better not to react :P --OuWTB 12:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) End of debate Hey all. I am going offline until the morning (UTC) and will not edit much tomorrow. Please think about about closing statements. The debate will formally close at midnight, but if you add the statement or a few minor edits after that, I won't care. --Semyon 20:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, consider all questions closed, except for the last one, because I'd like some more responses. Also, d'you think we should have closing statements? I don't want to be too repetitive. --Semyon 09:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Traspes additions The debate was closed, what shall happen? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 05:53, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I assume it shall no longer be considered. --OuWTB 09:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I asked her to add something, as it made little sense to have a debate which one person barely contributed to. --Semyon 09:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair play. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:53, March 31, 2015 (UTC)